Le Pacte
by Splanchnique
Summary: Pour les hommes la force, pour les femmes l'amour. Ainsi raisonnait Marco. Mais quand la force lui manque, vers quoi se tournera-t-il? Et surtout vers qui? YAOI Hiruma x Marco
1. Chapitre I: La Force

**Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi!  
Pairing: HirumaxMarco (notez bien l'ordre)  
Rating: T~M ça dépendra des chaps. T pour le langage d'Hiruma surtout et M... le lemon intempestif par ci par là peut-être?**

**Pas assez de fics françaises sur Marco! Alors une amie m'a demandé d'en faire une. Que refuser à une consoeur yaoiste je vous le demande -huhuhu...-**

**Allez, bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

**Chapitre I: La force**

Marco tournait distraitement sa bouteille de Coca vide entre ses doigts. Ils avaient bel et bien perdu, malgré toute leur force et leur détermination.

La force… Il avait tout misé là-dessus et il avait trouvé quelque chose qui pouvait la dépasser. L'intelligence.  
La ruse d'un homme, véritable réincarnation du Diable, qui avait su dépasser les limites de son propre corps pour les vaincre. Marco jouait avec sa mèche blanche, l'enroulant autour de ses doigts, pensif. Personne n'avait réussi à contrer son équipe avant lui. Il n'avait jamais connu personne de plus malin que lui, et, étrangement, la situation actuelle l'amusait.  
Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu se mesurer à des joueurs plus forts que lui, par flemme, par ennui. Il aimait gagner, ça n'avait aucun sens de se frotter à des joueurs puissants pour ça. Mais cette fois… Hiruma avait piqué son intérêt à vif.

*****

Bon dieu ce que c'était chiant de rester là, couché immobile dans ce caisson étroit, à inhaler de l'oxygène toute la journée. D'accord, son bras lui faisait déjà moins mal. Okay, c'était absolument nécessaire s'il voulait revenir sur le terrain.  
Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour retoucher à un ballon là, tout de suite, maintenant.  
Et tout ça à cause de ce fuckin'fuckin'fuckin' longs-cils ! Hiruma soupira, expirant un écran de buée sur la vitre transparente du caisson. Enfin, il savait à quoi s'attendre avec ce type et son taré de lineman, il n'allait pas se plaindre non plus.

Il entendit une infirmière entrer dans la salle et le démon souffla de soulagement. Enfin l'heure de sortir de là. Il s'extirpa souplement de l'appareil et se retrouva nez à nez avec cette auxiliaire médicale si particulière. Enfin si on peut considérer que se balader en permanence avec une poupée vaudou, des clous et un marteau pouvait être simplement qualifié de « particulier ».

« Quelqu'un veut vous voir…  
- Pas envie, j'suis pas d'humeur.  
- Voulez-vous que je le maudisse ? »

Hiruma haussa les épaules, laissant à l'infirmière le soin de déballer ses outils plus suspects les uns que les autres. Il s'y était fait.  
Attrapant sa veste en sortant, il poussa la porte du pied pour pouvoir sortir et tomber face à face avec ce type. Le seul et l'unique à qui il aurait voulu dévisser la tête sur-le-champ.

« Hiruma.  
- Fuckin' longs-cils. »

Marco haussa un sourcil, interloqué. Il s'était attendu à ce genre d'accueil mais l'air sombre du démon ne lui ressemblait pas. Il le connaissait conquérant, un sourire victorieux accroché sur le visage, prêt à tout pour gagner.

« C'est quoi cette tête ? On dirait que le grand quaterback que tu es… pardon, que tu étais a perdu de sa superbe.  
- Si t'es là pour me faire chier, casse-toi. J'ai déjà assez de mes joueurs pour me saouler, trancha le démon, passant à côté de l'intrus, indifférent.  
- Avec ton bras, malgré tous tes efforts, tu ne rejoueras jamais comme avant, ne rêve pas.  
- Tu aimerais que ça se passe comme ça, hein ? » lança-t-il, en se retournant.

L'air parut se refroidir et Marco frissonna, comme tétanisé. Il connaissait déjà les sourires d'Hiruma, dévoilant une rangée de crocs aiguisés pour apeurer l'ennemi. Ces sourires diaboliques, emplis de sadisme.  
Mais ce genre de rictus, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Quelque chose de réellement démoniaque, qui lui glaçait le sang, accompagné d'un regard perçant, presque fou. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long de sa mâchoire. Il avait… peur de ce type ?

« C'est toi qui devrais te réveiller, fuckin' longs-cils. On te surnomme génie, et je trouve ça exagéré. J'ai réussi à te vaincre avec un bras en morceaux. Je peux encore te faire mordre la poussière, plâtre ou pas. Si tu es venu ici, c'est uniquement pour te rassurer pas vrai ? Savoir si moi, le type que tu as réussi à envoyer ici, y restera. Savoir si, malgré ta défaite, tu as gagné sur au moins un terrain. J'vais te le dire:  
Non. »

Le capitaine des Hakushuu recula encore, sous les paroles véhémentes de son homologue. C'était vrai. Tout était vrai. S'il était venu le voir, c'était uniquement pour constater les dégâts, pour s'assurer que même s'il avait perdu, il avait tout de même réussi à mettre Hiruma hors-jeu pour le restant du tournoi.

« Dommage, fuckin' longs-cils. C'est pas le genre de chiffe molle de ton espèce qui parviendra à m'évincer de ce sport. Perdant. »

Il avait dit ce mot dans un murmure provocateur, et Marco y céda. Serrant le poing et les dents, il se détourna, impuissant. Il avait tout raté.  
Le tournoi, l'équipe, lui-même, tout était fichu. Démontés par cet implacable démon, capable de balayer son immense arrogance de quelques mots. Il était pourtant censé être faible, assailli de doute sur ses capacités dans le futur. C'était son bras qui avait lâché ! Sa seule arme au football ! Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir recouvrer toutes ses aptitudes pour les prochains matches.  
Alors comment pouvait-il être aussi confiant en l'avenir ? Marco n'y croyait déjà plus, alors qu'il possédait tellement plus d'atouts… un an de plus pour jouer, un corps dans un état parfait. Contrairement à lui.

« Casse-toi maintenant, que je ne t'ai plus dans les pattes, fuckin' perdant. T'as plus rien à faire ici. »

Marco s'exécuta, rageur, les ongles déchirant la chair de sa paume de main. Il s'était trompé sur le compte d'Hiruma. Il le pensait juste fourbe et rusé, capable des pires coups en traître. Il s'était trompé.  
Ce type était puissant. Pas comme Gaoh ou Kurita, mais cette force, il la possédait néanmoins. Le brun se mordit la lèvre, l'esprit confus. Il ne vivait que pour être fort, et aimait s'entourer de gens comme lui.

Il détestait Hiruma  
Il voulait Hiruma.


	2. Chaputre II: L'Accord

**Chapitre II: L'accord**

Marco rêvait de le voir souffrir le martyr, se traîner à ses pieds en le suppliant de calmer sa douleur ou mieux, de l'achever. Mais il savait qu'Hiruma n'imaginerait même pas faire le dixième de ce genre de choses. Malgré tout, il voulait voir ce visage arrogant se tordre sous la douleur et l'effort. Aussi s'était-il renseigné sur le lieu que le démon fréquentait quand il n'était pas dans son caisson et y était allé le soir même.

*****

Son bras pouvait à nouveau se plier. Parfait. L'épaule maintenant. Mouais, elle tournait plus ou moins bien. Hiruma soupira, il ne pourrait pas forcer aujourd'hui encore. Ce qu'il faisait était déjà assez irresponsable comme ça.  
Une balle, deux, trois. Elle partaient mollement, mais elles étaient précises, déjà ça. Le contrôle restait correct. Son bras le lança rapidement et il s'arrêta dès que la douleur devenait trop présente. Fuckin' Hakushuu… il allait souffrir mille morts avant de retrouver son lancer irréprochable. Il grimaça légèrement en massant son épaule et il ramassa la balle pour la ranger.  
Il devait se montrer patient, juste un peu plus.

*****

Marco n'en revenait pas encore. Ce gars était blessé, son atout était en lambeaux, et il continuait de s'entraîner ? Il n'aurait jamais eu la même réaction. Lui, il se serait laissé couler, attendant la prochaine saison, dans une inertie totale.  
Le quaterback referma ses doigts sur le grillage qui entourait le terrain vague où s'entraînait le démon. Il était venu voir la débâcle du commandant des Enfer, ses douleurs et sa rage. Il n'avait trouvé que détermination, cœur et puissance.

En un mot, il l'impressionnait.

Marco se surprit à penser cela, et lâcha la grille comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Il se sentait dominé par cette force… que lui-même ne possédait plus ? Non, c'était impossible… Reiji Marco était le pouvoir même, entouré d'une équipe d'hommes qui lui étaient semblables, possédant cette ardeur dévastatrice au creux de sa main. Il ne pouvait pas… Ce type ne devait pas…  
Il fulminait.

« Et tu penses être discret, fuckin' longs-cils ? »

Le brun sursauta et recula, le dos buttant contre le grillage.

« T'en fais un bruit. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Le ton était haineux, pleins de reproches. Marco eut le reflexe de se tasser sur lui-même pour échapper à ce regard de braise. Il avait l'impression de brûler sous ces yeux.

« Je… passais ? tenta-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Voilà c'est ça, je passais dans le coin et…  
- Fous toi de ma gueule ! gronda le démon. Tu venais traîner ici comme un fuckin' charognard, encore une fois ? Je t'ai pas assez humilié l'autre soir? T'en veux encore ?  
- Je voulais juste… commença-t-il en essayant de reprendre de l'assurance.  
- La ferme ! Si t'es assez lâche pour essayer de te consoler en regardant un éclopé, c'est que tu vaux pas grand'chose ! Tu es le plus faible des types que j'ai pu rencontrer. »

Faible ? _Faible_ ? Depuis quand ? Ah oui.. depuis que ce type l'avait détrôné. Depuis qu'il était le vaincu, depuis que le démon était le maître.  
Il voulait… cette force.  
Il avait voulu chacun de ses joueurs, mais pas comme ça. Parce qu'aucun ne lui étaient supérieurs, même Gaoh, qui était certes, une machine à tuer, mais sans personne pour la contrôler. Or Marco avait le pouvoir sur ce genre d'hommes.  
Mais Hiruma échappait à son emprise.

Ce que vit le démon dans les yeux du brun était de la pure admiration. Il fronça les sourcils, interrogateur, et ne se douta même pas de ce qu'allait faire le capitaine des Hakushuu.

Il le voulait. Le désirait à en crever. Ce type le fascinait littéralement. Attrapant le col de la chemise d'Hiruma, il l'attira à lui, sous les protestations virulentes du blond, et l'embrassa, sans aucune autre forme de procès. Il en ressentait le besoin, comme si il pouvait boire à même la source de toute cette puissance.

Le quaterback des Devil Bat se débattit comme un beau diable –si l'on peut dire- et parvint à repousser un tant soit peu son vis-à-vis de son bras valide.

« Bordel ! Mais t'as un fusible qui a fondu ou quoi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- Pour les hommes, la force, scanda-t-il. Permet-moi d'être à tes côtés pour l'obtenir.  
- Fuckin' fuckin' fuckin' longs-cils, t'as fini de déblatérer des conneries pareilles ?! »

Décidément, il attirait les êtres les plus stupides que la Terre ait porté. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour effacer les traces de ce baiser, et repoussa fermement Marco du plat de la main.

« C'est pas en me roulant un patin que tu vas devenir plus fort, tu le sais ça ?  
- J'ai besoin… d'être aux côtés de quelqu'un comme toi…  
- T'as déjà ton lineman là… Gaoh, si tu veux quelqu'un de « fort » comme tu dis. Bordel, va te le taper à ma place ! Ce que j'ai envie surtout là, sur-le-champ, c'est de te défoncer la gueule alors casse-toi.  
- Je crois justement à ce propos que j'ai des comptes à rendre maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Hiruma resta interdit un moment. Non, réellement, un abruti pareil il en avait rarement vu. Personne, jamais, ne s'était proposé de rembourser une dette au démon de son plein gré. Même un échappé d'asile ne l'aurait pas fait.

« J'espère que tu te rend au moins compte de ce que tu dis là ?  
- Absolument »

Okay, il avait tiré le gros lot cette fois ci. Hiruma se massa les tempes du pouce et de du majeur de la main gauche et soupira. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré cet imbécile ?

D'accord ses manières pouvaient sembler étranges, même pour le démon, mais il avait toujours fonctionné comme ça. Il se soumettait à ceux qui le surpassaient, pour, à terme, une fois leur confiance gagnée, les mener à la baguette. Il ne pouvait que tenter cela face au Diable réincarné. Pas d'autre solution, pas d'autre monnaie d'échange que son corps pour ce type là. Il fallait bien quelques sacrifices parfois.  
Mais encore fallait-il qu'Hiruma accepte.

« T'as quoi derrière la tête ? chuchota le blond, se rapprochant de lui, félin.  
- C-comment ça ? J'ai juste besoin…  
- Prend-moi pour un con. Sous tes airs de petit gars bien rangé tu peux être encore plus fourbe que moi.  
- C'est faux… la preuve est que tu as gagné notre match.  
- Ca ne veut rien dire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable en dehors du terrain, alors n'essaie même pas de me doubler. »

Marco se plaqua contre le grillage, le visage du démon trop proche du sien. De sa main valide, Hiruma empoigna les entrelacs de métal, à gauche de la tête du capitaine des Hakushuu.

« Mais tu as le cran de dire que tu revendiques ta dette, c'est ça ?  
- O…oui, acquiesça-t-il.  
- Alors mets-toi ça dans le crâne. N'espère même pas inverser les rôles, c'est moi qui commande, personne d'autre. Pigé, fuckin' longs-cils ? »

Le brun eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il opina du chef. Quelque chose en travers de la gorge qui lui disait que son plan ne marcherait peut-être pas aussi bien avec lui qu'avec les autres types qu'il avait déjà pu rencontrer. Un petit rien qui lui chuchotait qu'Hiruma n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir par ses combines.  
Il sentit la main valide du quaterback s'emparer de son menton pour lui relever la tête, et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traversa les sens quand Hiruma le lâcha après un baiser qui n'avait de « baiser » que le nom. Il lui avait plus fait l'impression d'un fauve cherchant à étouffer sa proie, comme au cœur de la savane.  
Le brun porta ses doigts à sa bouche, passant son index et son majeur sur les deux coupures nettes et légèrement sanglantes que lui avait laissé les crocs du démon.

Le pacte était signé.  
Et Marco le regrettait déjà.


	3. Chapitre III: L'Abandon

**Chapitre III : L'Abandon**

Le gémissement plaintif de Marco s'échappa de sa gorge, crispant ses mains sur les draps blancs de son lit. Allongé à plat ventre sur l'édredon, il étouffa un nouveau cri en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Les doigts d'Hiruma s'enfoncèrent cruellement dans la chair du ventre de Marco, laissant quatre sillons écarlates derrière leur passage. La joue contre l'omoplate du brun, il le sentit se cambrer une dernière fois sous lui quand la petite mort le surprit. Le démon serra les dents quand son propre désir le submergea et se déversa en son amant. Il prit appui sur le matelas pour reprendre son souffle, laissant le capitaine des Dinosaurs s'effondrer, haletant.  
Il se retira presque aussitôt, se relevant pour se rhabiller.

Marco le suivit des yeux, la vue encore brouillée par l'orgasme tout récent. C'était toujours comme ça. Une fois que le blond avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il repartait sans mot dire, le laissant là, éreinté. Il se sentait comme à la merci d'un vampire qui le laissant exsangue.  
Il regarda le blond remettre sa chemise, le bras de nouveau opérationnel, ou presque. Il avait encore besoin de quelques jours mais la vie quotidienne ne le gênait plus.  
La façon de faire l'amour d'Hiruma ressemblait à ses baisers. Brut, animal, sans douceur. Il avait cru pouvoir le faire plier, petit à petit, il en était convaincu. Il pensait dur comme fer que le quaterback ploierait l'échine un jour devant lui. Bon sang, ce qu'il s'était trompé… Déjà deux semaines que ce petit manège durait, et l'emprise du démon sur lui devenait de plus en plus forte.

Marco se mordit la lèvre en voyant son partenaire prendre sa veste avant de partir, sans même un regard pour lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? On ne l'appelait pas le Diable en personne pour rien, tout de même… La puissance d'Hiruma l'écrasait littéralement et il commençait tout doucement à comprendre qu'il s'était lui-même jeté dans la gueule du loup. A chaque fois que le brun essayait de regagner du terrain, en le provoquant, en l'embrassant sans crier gare ou même en le poussant au creux des draps, il ne prenait en définitive jamais le dessus.  
Peu importe le nombre de fois, ou la façon d'essayer de le déstabiliser, le démon le brisait, sans cesse. Voilà donc ce qui se passait quand on jouait au plus fin avec le quaterback démoniaque. Aucune des ruses qui avaient fonctionné jusque là, et même les nouvelles qu'il avait pu créer spécialement pour lui, n'avaient porté leur fruit.  
Pourtant… pourtant il restait là, prisonnier de ses griffes impitoyables. Lui-même ne comprenait pas.  
Marco rabattit pudiquement la couette sur lui et se recroquevilla dans son lit. Il avait joué avec le feu et s'était mortellement brûlé.

Hiruma claqua la porte derrière lui et sortir un chewing-gum du paquet, le mâchonnant consciencieusement. Il mit une main sur son épaule droite et la fit tourner avec précaution. Pas de douleur, pas de blocage. Parfait. Il se rendit au lycée Deimon pour s'entraîner.

*****

Ses contrôles étaient impeccables, sa puissance de tir était redevenue aussi ahurissante qu'avant, ou presque. Le démon sourit, satisfait. Il n'était plus obligé de mettre cette fichue écharpe et on cesserait enfin de le traiter comme un éclopé.

Il allait aussi pouvoir se débarrasser de ce fuckin' longs-cils. Après tout, il n'était là que pour meubler son ennui, mais il avait aussi eut le plaisir de lui faire ravaler son orgueil. Lui faire comprendre que même avec un bras hors-service, il pouvait encore lui être supérieur.  
Il voulait de la force ? Il allait en avoir. Cet insolent avait cru que s'immiscer dans son intimité pouvait suffire à lui faire baisser sa garde et à se faire prendre par le premier coup en traître venu ? Il le sous-estimait, cet abruti. Hiruma savait très bien réagir face à ce genre de situation, et savait surtout en profiter un maximum, avant d'anéantir l'impudent qui avait osé imaginer être plus rusé que lui.  
Encore un peu de patience, et ce fuckin' longs-cils serait à point pour sa débâcle finale.

*****

Musashi était au courant pour le petit jeu du démon avec le quaterback des Dinosaurs. Il était presque peiné pour celui-ci, sachant déjà comment tout ça allait finir. Il y avait eu le droit aussi.

Hiruma n'était pas seulement un fourbe doté d'un sadisme exacerbé. Ce n'était qu'une de ses nombreuses facettes.  
Le réel problème avec le démon c'est qu'il savait se rendre indispensable, il devenait le centre du monde pour sa proie et l'abandonnait au pire moment. Penser qu'Hiruma n'était qu'un joueur de football américain doublé d'un type odieux avec un carnet de menaces était une grossière erreur. La pire erreur qu'il avait pu faire, à l'époque.  
Hiruma savait user de tout son corps pour charmer, séduire. L'indifférence, l'attachement ou même l'amour. Il savait très bien feindre tout ça, et il savait les utiliser au bon moment pour que tout son être devienne essentiel pour son partenaire du moment. Il avait aussi construit son petit carnet noir avec ce genre de pratique.  
Il avait déjà entendu quelqu'un lui lancer toutes les insultes qu'on pouvait attribuer à une femme de mauvaise vie d'habitude, mais le démon n'avait même pas relevé.  
Mais Musashi savait que le blond n'était pas non plus coutumier du fait. C'était juste dans certains cas extrêmes, ou bien quand il établissait une relation de « couple » avec quelqu'un. Lui était dans le second cas, en fait et avait découvert qu'Hiruma ne savait en fait pas faire autrement.

Mais Marco appartenait à la première catégorie, et le démon lui réservait un traitement plus qu'atroce. Le capitaine des Hakushuu était à classer dans les proies « à faire souffrir avant de les achever ». Comme un chat qui jouerait avec un souris avant de la manger encore vivante, une fois lassé.

Oui, il plaignait presque ce pauvre type.

*****

Enfin, le devil laser bullet avait repris toute son efficacité. Hiruma massa son épaule avec un sourire.

« Génial Hiruma-san ! s'exclama Sena.  
- Hirumaaaa! Tu peux de nouveau jouer!» renchérit Kurita.

Le quaterback sortit d'on ne sait où une lourde mitraillette, et tira en rafale aux pieds des ses joueurs. Comme quoi son bras allait encore mieux qu'ils ne le pensaient.

« Au lieu de vous extasier aller vous remette à bosser fuckin' mauviettes ! »

Marco observait discrètement et jugea en avoir assez vu. Il se détourna et se fit la réflexion qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Hiruma était vraiment aussi fort qu'il l'avait pensé au premier abord. Ses chances de guérir aussi vite, même avec une aide médicale étaient minces, ses possibilités de recouvrer toutes ses capacités, pratiquement nulles…  
Et pourtant il y était arrivé, en trois petites semaines. Marco serra le poing. Ce type était détestable. Enfin il aurait dû l'être mais… le brun n'y arrivait pas. Haïr Hiruma lui paraissait désormais inconcevable, alors qu'avant ce pacte, il le méprisait du plus profond de son âme, comme tout mauvais perdant.  
Il leva une main tremblante jusqu'à ses lèvres, réalisant quelque chose. Non ? Ce ne serait pas à cause de _ça_, tout de même ? Il ne serait pas devenu dépendant ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Pas ça. Pas ça ! Ca ne devait pas tourner comme ça ! Marco s'appuya sur le muret du lycée, la main crispée sur sa mâchoire.

Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi… C'était impossible de toutes manières ! Hiruma n'était qu'une cible, difficile à atteindre, certes, mais il n'était que ça ! Hiruma était… Hiruma était…  
Marco avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
C'est ça… Hiruma n'était pas la cible. Il était devenu la flèche.  
Celle qui lui avait transpercé le cœur.

_« N'essaye pas d'inverser les rôles »_

Il avait tenté, malgré la menace, et il s'y était brûlé les ailes, devenant son captif pour de bon. Devenant son jouet exclusif, sa petite poupée avec laquelle il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Tout son être reposait dans le creux de la main du démon. Hiruma pouvait le briser d'un simple mot ou d'un simple geste désormais. Cette constatation s'inscrivit douloureusement dans son esprit.

*****

Ce soir là, il cherchait ses lèvres sans cesse, avide de ce contact brutal mais devenu si vital. Allongé sous ce corps fin et musclé, Marco parcourait chaque parcelle de cette peau d'albâtre du bout des doigts, comme une découverte. Il n'avait jamais eu cet état d'esprit avant aujourd'hui quand ils se préparaient à passer à l'acte.

Pour la première fois, le démon le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts, se cambrant pour approfondir une caresse, cherchant à prolonger un baiser. Il examina ce visage presque serein, plus du tout arrogant comme les fois précédentes, acceptant enfin le plaisir que le blond lui apportait. Marco s'abandonnait enfin dans ses bras.  
C'était le moment parfait.

Hiruma se redressa, rompant tout contact avec son amant et entreprit de se rhabiller, avec nonchalance. Le brun se releva sur un coude, affolé.

« Qu…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Pourquoi tu…  
- Je m'en vais, quelle question, Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.  
- Mais que…  
- Tu m'as diverti un temps, maintenant ce n'est plus drôle, coupa-t-il. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.  
- Tu n'as… tu n'as pas le droit… souffla Marco, désemparé.  
- Et bien je vais le prendre, ce droit. C'est normal après tout, je t'avais prévenu de ne pas essayer de me doubler. T'as essayé de jouer au plus malin avec moi, fuckin' longs-cils. Tu savais ce que tu risquais. »

Et il sortit, sans un regard pour un Marco perdu, désespéré. Il savait reconnaître à quel moment il devenait le plus important pour ses victimes. C'était l'instant où il devait les achever, pour qu'elles ne se relèvent plus jamais. Il eut un sourire extrêmement satisfait quand il quitta les lieux.

Il n'avait jamais cru ressentir un tel vide. Ca ressemblait un peu à celui qui l'avait assailli après le match qu'ils avaient perdu. En pire. A l'issue de leur défaite, il n'avait pas pleuré et sa poitrine ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal. Il rit nerveusement, les yeux embués de larmes.

Bon sang, oui, il était faible.

* * *

**Aaaaah! Il était temps de le poster celui-là, depuis le temps que je l'ai. Mais bon, période de concours oblige...  
'fin bref rendez-vous au prochain qui couve bien au chaud au fond de mes dossiers!**


	4. Chapitre IV: La Relance

**Chapitre IV : La relance**

Balançant distraitement sa bouteille de coca entre ses doigts, Marco fixait le vide depuis des heures. Il s'était assis sur le banc du terrain du lycée Hakuushu au petit matin, et n'en avait plus bougé depuis. Il entendait à peine les sonneries de fin de cours, et remarquait encore moins qu'il n'avait pas assisté aux dits cours. Dans une classe ou ici, il serait dans le même état. Alors autant rester ici, avec cette morosité qui s'était distillée en lui depuis la veille, et avait pris le relais du désespoir qui s'était fait une douillette place au fond de son cœur.  
Ce sentiment ne le quittait plus depuis que le démon l'avait brusquement abandonné. Non. Jeté plutôt, comme un jouet devenu lassant.

En tous cas depuis, il était resté prostré dans le mutisme le plus complet.

Une ombre immense l'engloutit et il daigna enfin relever la tête. Gaoh. Et Maria. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole en premier.

« Gaoh m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas vu en cours.

- Ca ne sert à rien de ruminer ta défaite ainsi. Tu as encore deux ans devant toi…

- Marco ? »

Gaoh gronda sourdement. Leur capitaine ne se mettrait pas dans cet état là pour une simple défaite –aussi rageante soit-elle. Surtout quand elle datait de maintenant trois semaines. Le gigantesque lineman reniflait quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe dans tout ça.  
Mais ces foutues femelles ne comprenaient jamais rien à rien.

Maria continuait à se heurter à ce mur de silence lorsque Gaoh la poussa sans douceur et releva Marco en lui attrapant le bras.

« Ecrase-le, vise le cœur. »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et le lâcha, avant de se détourner. Le capitaine resta interdit un moment et ébaucha l'ombre d'un sourire.

Ca, c'était ce que le monstre faisait à chaque match. Le « cœur », comme il disait était le bras du quaterback ou du receveur, les jambes du coureur.  
Mais là c'était différent, et Gaoh avait apparemment compris sans l'aide de personne. Il avait vraiment autant d'instinct qu'un animal ou bien… ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était un conseil pratiquement impossible à suivre. Car la question était : est-ce qu'Hiruma avait seulement un cœur ?

*****

« C'est bon fuckin' mauviettes, on rentre. »

L'ordre d'Hiruma fut un intense soulagement pour toute l'équipe, et ils laissèrent leur capitaine seul sur le terrain pour rejoindre le local et se changer. Il laissa donc son esprit vagabonder à loisir, les yeux tournés vers le ciel encore clair. Il repensait à ce fuckin' longs-cils, qu'il aurait apprécié mettre dans son lit, ce soir encore. Mais il l'avait bel et bien jeté.  
Mmh. Un dilemme s'offrait à lui.  
S'il l'appelait pour lui demander –hahaha, demander ! Ordonner serait plus juste- de revenir, soit il perdait toute crédibilité en revenant sur sa décision, soit il avait assez bien manigancé son coup pour que ce fuckin' type revienne ramper à ses pieds.  
Même si sa seconde hypothèse était la plus probable, il avait un doute, et préféra s'abstenir.

Et tiqua enfin.

Pourquoi au juste avait-il envie de rappeler ce mec après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour l'abandonner avec pertes et fracas ? Une fois un jouet mis à la poubelle, on y pensait plus, d'ordinaire. Hiruma se mordilla pensivement la lèvre, perplexe. Un jeu qui devenait ennuyeux, on le balançait aux ordures et on l'oubliait normalem…  
Ah ! Bien sûr. L'explication était tout bête, en vérité : il n'avait pas fini de jouer. Le démon s'amusait comme un fou avec ce fuckin' longs-cils, et n'attendait plus qu'une chose :  
Reprendre la partie.

*****

Marco finit d'une traite sa bouteille de coca et la posa à côté de ses deux comparses vides. Il avait passé une nuit blanche et tentait tant bien que mal de tenir avec la caféine de sa boisson favorite.

C'avait été l'une des pires nuits de sa vie. A se retourner dans tous les sens entre ces draps encore imprégnés de son odeur, dans ce lit où ils avaient fait l'amour sans jamais se donner l'un à l'autre. Là, où ils se satisfaisaient eux-mêmes, sans penser à autre chose que leur propre dominance sur leur partenaire.  
Marco en était malade. Il était devenu si nécessaire… si vital. Et tout ça n'était que des cartes pour un jeu morbide.  
Le brun s'était souvent recroquevillé dans les draps au cours de la nuit, étouffant des sanglots rageurs.  
Rectification : LA pire nuit de toute sa vie.

Pourtant, même à bout, corps et cœur exténués, il attendait patiemment, presque sagement que le démon lui donne le moindre signe de vie. Mieux que ça, il l'espérait.

*****

Pianotant sur son clavier, Hiruma jeta un œil de biais sur à son portable posé sur le bureau, entre un casque de football, un M-16 et une pile de magazines sportifs froissés. Il attrapa le petit appareil juste avant qu'il ne vibre, comme s'il l'avait pressenti, et sourit machiavéliquement quand il lut le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran.

« Quoi fuckin' longs-cils ? » lança-t-il, tranchant.

Marco resta un long moment muet. Il ne se rappelait même plus de la satanée impulsion qui l'avait conduit à _l_'appeler.

« Hiruma…  
- Lui-même. Alors quoi ? » reprit-il, feignant l'agacement le plus profond.

Le brun ne put que balbutier quelques mots incompréhensibles, tremblant. Il fallait qu'il remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il lui avait téléphoné pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui, pour le faire revenir. La bonne blague. Après ce que le démon lui avait fait subir, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il accepte. Enfin peu importait, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ni dignité, ni amour-propre.

« J'ai… »

_Besoin de toi_. Juste ces petits mots. Il n'avait que ça en tête. Et il se demandait encore comment un type pouvait avoir une telle emprise sur quelqu'un –quelqu'un comme lui, par exemple.

« J'ai… » tenta-t-il à nouveau, plus faiblement.

Etait-ce de l'amour ? Non, sûrement pas. Il n'y avait pas cette peur sourde en amour, cette crainte de l'autre et de ses réactions. Quoique.

« J-j'ai… »

Il était donc si dépendant ? Si faible ? Une bouffée de rage l'envahit à cette pensée. Il ne l'était _pas_. Pas à ce point !

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

Il raccrocha et se laissa aller sur le mur de sa chambre, à peine soulagé. Pourquoi au juste avait-il dit ça ? Il avait voulu mentir pour que le démon se mette à lui courir après ? Peine perdue, il le savait très bien. Mais de toutes façons c'était son dernier espoir de reprendre le contrôle.

Hiruma ferma son portable et le rangea dans sa poche, le visage fermé. Il lui avait raccroché au nez, en espérant qu'il se mette à sa poursuite ? Un grand sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage du démon.

Tout se déroulait comme prévu. En pensant se dégager du filets, ce fuckin' longs-cils n'avait fait que resserrer les mailles sur lui. Il était désormais entièrement à lui. Corps. Ame. Cœur. Hiruma détenait tout à présent. Il avait trouvé ce jeu cruel ? Ce n'était rien face à cette nouvelle manche.  
Oui… il s'amusait vraiment comme un fou.

*****

Il était revenu s'asseoir près du terrain, sirotant pensivement son coca à même le goulot. Il dormait si mal depuis ces derniers jours.

Marco avait cru que ce coup de fil déterminé lui redonnerait assez de cette force, qui lui faisait défaut depuis des semaines, pour se détacher d'Hiruma. Même pas. Il hantait ses nuits comme un fantôme revanchard, et si le brun avait le malheur de ne rien faire, toutes ses pensées convergeaient vers lui. Comme maintenant, tiens.  
Marco joignit ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux, et appuya son front dessus. Il avait été si naïf… il en était malade. D'accord, il fallait qu'il accepte le fait d'être totalement accro à ce type, malgré que ce soit sûrement la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.  
Il resserra sa veste autour de ses épaules frissonnant sous ce matin d'hiver. Perdu. Il se sentait totalement perdu.

Tant et si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de Maria.

« Encore là. Tu n'es toujours pas passé à autre chose. »

Ce n'était pas des questions, mais des constatations. Elle avait bien saisi l'autre fois que ce n'était pas une défaite qui était mise en cause, mais elle n'avait pas encore déterminé ce qui était à l'origine de tout ça.

« Problèmes de cœur ?  
- Plus ou moins. »

Oui, mais uniquement du sien. Le démon devait être dispensé de ce genre de choses.

« Tu veux… en parler ? hésita-t-elle.  
- Tu ferais quoi à ma place si quelqu'un te jetait brutalement, juste pour s'amuser, une fois que tu es réellement devenu dépendant de ce « quelqu'un ? »  
- Je lui briserais quelque chose de sorte à ce qu'on l'appelle « mademoiselle » »

Marco sursauta. Elle savait donc qu'il fréquentait des hommes ? Ou bien…

« Mais dans ton cas ça va être difficile, elle n'en a pas, reprit-elle. Et bien je te répondrais de la laisser tomber mais te connaissant… je suppose que ça ne te viendrais même pas à l'esprit. Toi qui veux toujours gagner, ça te ressemblerais pas. »

Le brun se releva du banc, et se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée, laissant Maria en plan. Il ne l'entendit même pas protester contre son indélicatesse.

C'est ça, si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, alors il suffisait qu'il le gagne. Marco eut un demi-sourire, le premier depuis des jours. C'était bien ça son but initial : vaincre Hiruma, par tous les moyens, sur tous les terrains. La première manche l'avait laissé loin derrière. Mais maintenant, c'était à son tour de jouer.

La partie pouvait reprendre.


	5. Chapitre V: Situation inversée

**Chapitre V! n___n  
Rating M, lemon, les filles**

Avec une situation commandée par ma consoeur yaoïste: "je veux un Marco soumiiis!" a-t-elle dit. Alors voilà!

**Have fun!****

* * *

**

Chapitre V : Situation renversée

Hiruma attrapa son portable négligemment, planchant sur ses nouvelles tactiques. Il l'ouvrit pour faire taire ces vibrations désagréables et sourit sans même regarder l'écran, les yeux fixés sur sa feuille.  
Il commençait à désespérer d'avoir des nouvelles de ce fuckin' longs-cils. Il ouvrit le message distraitement et daigna enfin poser son crayon pour tourner son attention sur le message.

_"19H"_

Il ricana. Ca ! Ca, c'était amusant ! Le brun lui avait envoyé le même genre de message que ce que lui-même lui adressait, des jours auparavant.  
Seulement un horaire, et tout deux savaient où, et pourquoi. Chez ce fuckin' buveur de caféine liquide, pour apaiser leurs pulsions. Et ça s'arrêtait là.  
Ca lui plaisait bien, et il serait au rendez-vous.

*****

Fourbu, Marco rentra chez lui, sac de cours sur l'épaule. Sa porte d'entrée était déjà ouverte quand il tourna la poignée et il jura. Il avait sûrement oublié de la fermer en partant, trop épuisé par ses nuits blanches à répétitions. Il laissa son sac choir de son épaule dans l'entrée, et se dirigea de suite vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche brûlante.  
Il aurait hurlé de surprise quand une main se posa fermement sur sa taille, si un autre ne l'avait pas bâillonné au préalable.  
Hiruma.  
Il s'était glissé chez lui en attendant son retour, profitant immédiatement de l'occasion pour le surprendre pendant sa douche. Ce type ne reculait vraiment devant rien.

« J'espère au moins que tu es content de me voir, fuckin' longs-cils.  
- Il n'est pas encore 19 heures, le nargua le brun.  
- Et ? Je viens à l'heure je veux. _Personne_ ne me dit _quand_ je dois arriver. »

Marco se rembrunit. Le démon essayait toujours de gagner le moindre petit combat entre eux. Et en général, il y arrivait, un peu comme maintenant.

Sous le jet d'eau brûlante, le brun se fit tout de même la réflexion qu'Hiruma restait foutrement sexy, aussi haïssable soit-il. Musclé sans excès, mince sans être maigre, le corps ainsi mis à nu du blond était toujours aussi attirant – et c'était sans compter la frustration qu'il avait dû subir cette semaine passée.

L'eau avait lissé les cheveux d'Hiruma, qui retombaient en mèches mi-longues jusqu'à sa nuque, lui cachant à demi les yeux.  
Le capitaine des Hakushuu ne se rendait même pas compte que son corps commençait à parler à sa place.  
Il poussa un petit cri, étouffé par la main d'Hiruma plaquée sur ses lèvres, quand les doigts du démon se refermèrent sur sa virilité déjà tendue.

« Tu m'attendais à ce point ? lui lança le blond, narquois.  
- Lache-moi. »

Il avait dit ça dans un souffle, trop faible pour que ce soit crédible. En réponse, le démon le plaqua contre un mur de la cabine, s'emparant férocement de ces lèvres offertes, si sensuelles.

Marco crut d'abord qu'il se faisait des idées, qu'après plus d'une semaine sans ce toucher, ces sensations, il les avait rendu violents dans ses souvenirs.

Mais non, ce baiser là était bel et bien différent, ardent, passionné, empli de désir et de promesses. Il se sentait fondre sous cette langue adroite, sous ces lèvres avides. Le brun eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux pour en apprécier toute la saveur, qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa les sens. Les crocs du démon avaient cruellement mordu dans la chair, comme pour chasser définitivement cette extase qui commençait à le submerger. Marco interrogea son bourreau du regard, perdu.

C'était juste, il avait faillit perdre le contrôle. Son visage n'exprimait qu'une calme satisfaction, mais à l'intérieur, c'était un peu le boxon. Il avait bien manqué de s'égarer entre ces lèvres pleines et attirantes. Merde, ce fuckin' mec avait-il besoin d'être aussi excitant ?  
Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour y recueillir quelques gouttes bordeaux, Hiruma se colla doucement au brun, bassin contre bassin. Mordillant son cou avec attention, il l'écoutait gémir avec ravissement pendant qu'il caressait son sexe du sien, ondulant lentement des hanches.

Le souffle court, Marco crispait ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde d'Hiruma. Haletant, il se retenait à grand-peine de le supplier de le prendre, là, maintenait. Car en vérité, il n'attendait plus que ça. Mais il se devait de savoir se maîtriser. Cette manche de ce jeu cruel allait être décisive pour lui.  
Le démon s'écarta soudain de lui après lui avoir mordillé l'oreille, et le laissa glisser le long du mur trempé par l'eau brûlante. Les jambes en coton, il avait préféré s'asseoir, pressant son partenaire du regard. Le blond s'éloigna pour ouvrir la porte et chercher dans ses affaires. Marco eut un pressentiment très étrange au creux de l'estomac.

Qui se confirma quand il se retrouva poignets entravés par la ceinture de son compagnon, attaché à un solide tuyau d'arrivée d'eau. Les bras immobilisés au-dessus de sa tête, il remarqua avec appréhension une lueur obscène allumer le regard d'Hiruma.  
Le pire, c'était qu'il était pratiquement sûr d'adorer ça.

Totalement à sa merci, sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste. Diable que c'était excitant. Hiruma savait qu'il devait faire durer le plaisir, faire languir sa victime jusqu'au point de rupture, tout lui accorder et tout lui reprendre, mais il s'en sentait presque incapable.  
Presque. Il savait encore se contrôler. Même devant ce visage abandonné, suppliant, encadrés par cette cascade de lourds cheveux bruns gorgés d'eau, avec cette mèche blanche qui lui séparait le visage en deux. Ce corps athlétique, ces lèvres pleines, ce souffle haletant… Tout en lui ne lui criait qu'une chose, de le faire sien, tout de suite.  
Résister, résister encore… Ce serait bientôt fini.

S'agenouillant entre les jambes du brun, il prit son membre en bouche, lui arrachant un râle d'impatience, comme frustré. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait, et le démon le savait pertinemment. Mais il voulait jouer, encore. Il savait à quel point ses va-et-vient langoureux pouvaient être une torture, il l'avait déjà constaté sur d'autres. Serrant les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire, sa victime retenait ses cris de toutes ses forces, comme s'il ne voulait pas perdre la face.

Ce n'était pas un plaisir sadique qui lui parcourait l'échine en ce moment même. Non, juste une satisfaction intense de voir ce visage se crisper sous ses assauts. Troublant. D'habitude il se fichait bien du plaisir de l'autre, il voulait juste voir jusqu'où il pouvait le manipuler. Quoi qu'il en soit, Marco devenait un véritable appel à la luxure.

Pause.

Depuis quand appelait-il ses jouets par un prénom ? Ca devenait mauvais s'il s'attachait à lui. Cette manche-ci du jeu pourrait bien devenir celle de trop.  
Il balaya mentalement ses doutes et relâcha enfin le sexe durci de son amant.

Marco détendit enfin sa mâchoire, la vue brouillée. Ca devenait trop… il n'avait jamais eu de telles attentions de la part du quaterback, et ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Encore un peu… tenir encore un peu… Lui faire croire qu'il dominait, et tout serait joué.  
Mais il sut que ce n'était pas encore terminé quand il sentit le corps fin de son amant s'allonger sur le sien, happant de nouveau ses lèvres, dans un baiser fiévreux. Il tressaillit quand il perçut deux doigts entrer dans son intimité, et mordit involontairement la lèvre du démon. Celui-ci recula brusquement, comme piqué au vif, mais ne releva pas. Pour autant, il évita sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou.  
Il le sentit enfin s'introduire en lui, doucement, sans à-coups, et il ne put retenir un gémissement soulagé, les ondulations de son bassin s'adaptant vite au rythme de son compagnon.

Tirant sur ses liens, le cuir mordant dans sa chair, Marco se cambrait sous les assauts du blond, les genoux reposant sur les épaules d'Hiruma. Celui-ci avait même fermé les yeux, comme perdu dans le plaisir.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Vite. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus du tout, égaré dans un tourbillon d'extase. Les cris et les gémissements de Marco, la chaleur de l'eau amplifiant celle de leur corps, tout lui faisait perdre la tête. Saisissant la verge du brun d'une main qui accompagna ses mouvement de hanches dans le même rythme, il jura tout bas.  
Il ne voulait pas perdre. Surtout pas maintenant.

Il sentit le blond pris d'un violent spasme, et le vit serrer les dents, murmurant quelque chose. Sûrement une insulte quelconque à son égard, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour l'imiter, se libérant entre les doigts de son amant, les lèvres ouvertes sur un cri muet, souffle coupé.

*****

Riche idée cette ceinture, vraiment. Hiruma n'avait jamais autant pris son pied. Ca avait été gâché à la fin, de façon particulièrement atroce à son sens, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé un si bon amant. Le démon se retira lentement et défit négligemment la boucle de la sangle, libérant Marco. Laissant la douche couler le temps de nettoyer sa main poisseuse, il referma le robinet sans même prêter attention au brun, qui se redressait doucement, encore essoufflé.  
Il se sécha, se rhabilla et s'apprêtait à repartir comme il était venu, sans la satisfaction habituelle. Mais merde, pourquoi avait-il lâché avant lui ? Ca ne devait pas se passer ainsi, c'était ce fuckin' longs-cils qui devait montrer sa faiblesse avant lui. Il jura encore et encore et encore, murmurant pour éviter que le brun l'entende. Il passa un vigoureux coup de serviette dans ses cheveux et était prêt à partir sans se retourner.

« Hiruma… »

Son nom, comme une supplique, avait suffit à lui faire jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule, découvrant un Marco encore mal assuré sur ses jambes, mais souriant.

« Tu as perdu cette manche, je crois. »

Serrant les dents, Hiruma laissa échapper un « tch » sonore, rageur. Il n'avait pas tort. Ce fuckin' fuckin' longs-cils avait quasiment contrôlé ses pulsions. Son corps avait totalement échappé à toute maîtrise, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Absolument pas. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il n'avait pas réussi à rester maître de lui-même. Et cela alors même qu'il lui avait laissé croire qu'il dominait tout ce temps !

« On mettra ça au clair définitivement, la prochaine fois, fuckin' longs-cils »

Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui et Marco éclata de rire. Un rire soulagé, qui transmettait tout son espoir. Un partout, engagement.  
Hiruma n'était pas le seul à savoir prendre le contrôle d'une situation. Marco était aussi un as dans son genre, et reprenait confiance.

La force coulait à nouveau en lui, et il saurait s'en servir habilement cette fois.


	6. Chapitre VI: Manoeuvre

**Chapitre VI : Manœuvre**

Ses poignets le lançaient encore. Il avait dû renoncer à retourner les manchettes de sa chemise, afin de dissimuler les marques de la veille. La ceinture lui avait laissé des bandes écarlates sur la peau, la chair parfois même à vif – sûrement dû au moment où il avait tiré comme un forcené sur ses entraves. Quoiqu'il en soit, Marco prenait toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables pour que personne ne remarque rien.  
C'était sans compter l'œil de lynx de Gaoh.

« Jolies marques. »

Il se contenta de ça et d'un sourire moqueur, tandis que Marco s'empourprait, envahi par la gêne la plus profonde.

« Ne dis rien à Maria…  
- Quoi ? Elle ne connaît toujours pas tes préférences ? Elle le fait exprès ou bien ?  
- Gaoh…  
- Ca va, ça va. »

Le capitaine soupira et sourit, amusé. Il avait au moins réussi à garder le lineman sous contrôle durant ce passage à vide.

Depuis la veille il avait récupéré cette force qu'il convoitait tant, au détriment d'Hiruma. Ce sentiment de supériorité sur son partenaire l'avait lentement gagné au cours de la nuit – pendant laquelle il avait fort bien dormi par ailleurs – et il ne réalisait vraiment sa victoire dans cette manche que ce matin. Le jeu pouvait continuer pour amorcer sa phase décisive.  
Marco n'attendait plus qu'un signe d'Hiruma.

*****

« Plus vite fuckin' nabots ! Remuez-vous avant que je ne vous envoie prématurément dans votre fuckin' tombe ! »

Hiruma était d'une humeur massacrante, et se devait de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un avant d'exploser. Ses joueurs étaient tout désignés pour ça.

Cette nuit, où il aurait dû briser Marco de façon définitive avait été un désastre. Surtout pour son orgueil. Il pensait pourtant contrôler la situation, jusqu'à ce que ses sens et son corps déraillent.  
Deux minutes, qu'il remette de l'ordre dans le bordel qu'était son esprit.  
Il menait le jeu de façon magistrale quand il était entré dans cette fuckin' douche. Il avait perdu du terrain quand il avait embrassé ce fuckin' longs-cils, mais avait rapidement repris son avance d'un coup de croc. Jusque là, Ok.  
Ensuite il l'avait attaché. Et c'était à ce moment là que ça avait réellement commencé à merder, lorsqu'il avait lu toutes ces émotions mêlées sur le visage du brun. Passion, impatience, et néanmoins crainte. Son corps avait soudainement agit presque sans consulter l'état-major qu'était son cerveau.  
Il s'était égaré dans les méandres du plaisir que lui offrait Marco, s'abandonnant presque totalement à lui.

Ouais, il avait bel et bien perdu.

Bordel de merde.

Le démon profita d'un faux-pas de Sena pour déverser sa frustration sur lui à coup de mitraillette, jurant comme un charretier.

Cette sensation de devenir dépendant de quelqu'un devenait insupportable, surtout lorsque l'on a toujours été de l'autre côté de la situation pendant des années.

*****

Marco écarte son col devant le miroir. Non, ces marques-ci n'étaient toujours pas parties non plus. Demain il porterai un col roulé plutôt que de prier avec angoisse que ses cheveux soient assez longs pour masquer les preuves.  
Il sourit pour lui-même. Avant-hier il n'aurait même pas pensé à quelque chose d'aussi futile. La situation s'inversait et bon sang ce que ça lui faisait du bien… Mais il fallait qu'il s'adapte aux prochaines manœuvres du démon s'il voulait le vaincre pour de bon.  
Le vaincre ? Ca sonnait bizarrement. Le brun eut un long instant de réflexion avant de trouver l'explication.  
Non. Non non non… pour les hommes la force, _pour les femmes_ l'amour. Il n'était _pas_ amoureux. Et il ne voulait absolument _pas_ que ce soit réciproque. Et en plus ces deux phrases étaient totalement contradictoires puisque l'une induisait le contrôle de l'autre.  
Il jura bruyamment et se passa une main sur le visage, se regardant avec anxiété dans le miroir.

Non, sans rire. C'était impossible qu'il soit totalement dingue de ce type. Pas vrai ?

*****

Tapotant frénétiquement sur le clavier, Hiruma restait sombre, le visage fermé. Il ne savait pas encore de quelle façon il prendrait le dessus mais il y travaillait âprement. Ce fuckin' longs-cils ne l'emporterait pas au paradis.

_Non _il n'était pas obnubilé par Marco. _Non_ il n'était pas vexé d'avoir perdu contre lui.  
Et _non_, il ne l'admettrait pas.

Engloutissant un nouveau chewing-gum, il se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, gonflant pensivement une bulle fuchsia.  
Bien. Ce fuckin' type n'avait sûrement pas baissé la garde malgré les évènements de l'avant-veille. Après tout ils étaient semblables. Chacun jaugeait l'autre avant de faire quoique ce soit.  
Ah… finalement il gardait une rancune tenace contre ce mec –après tout, un bras cassé pour lui ce n'était pas rien. – mais au fond il lui plaisait bien.  
Il avait l'impression d'avoir un adversaire à sa taille autre part que sur le terrain.  
Et il fallait avouer que ça lui avait manqué depuis dix-sept longues années.

******

« Gaoh ? »

Le lineman s'était retourné sur la jeune fille qui l'avait appelé. Maria avait l'air soucieux et il semblerait qu'il soit le seul à qui elle pouvait parler.  
Rah. Pas de bol.  
Gaoh maugréa un « oui ? » peu intéressé, soupirant. Ce foutu Marco qui lui avait ordonné d'être aimable avec elle…

« Marco est bizarre ces temps-ci, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Il est tout le temps bizarre, cherche pas.  
- Plus que d'habitude.  
- Si tu le dis… »

Elle commença à pester sur le calme et l'indifférence du monstre et il dut faire un énorme travail sur lui-même pour éviter d'envoyer Maria dans le décor.

« Maria… souffla-t-il dangereusement.  
- … enfin tout ça pour te demander si tu ne sais pas quelque chose… si jamais il fait des choses étranges en ce moment…  
- A part coucher avec des hommes je vois pas. Encore que ça ce n'est plus surprenant depuis un bon moment. »

Ah, tiens, il avait pensé tout haut. Après tout Marco ne lui avait demandé de ne rien dire que sur ses traces qui persistaient sur ses poignets –d'où les petits brassards qu'il portait d'habitude au cours des matches, qu'il mettait maintenant toute la journée.

Il remarqua enfin l'air décomposé de son interlocutrice.

« Ah. Tu ne savais pas, feignit-il de découvrir.  
- Non… du tout. Avec… avec qui ?  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ca change. »

Il adorait voir ce petit visage gagner en stupéfaction de minute en minute. Encore un peu et il trouverait ça trop amusant pour avoir encore envie de la jeter à l'autre bout du terrain pour qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.  
Non, il n'était pas violent, juste expéditif.  
Enfin bref, le fait était qu'il n'aurait même pas à le faire puisque Maria avait déjà tourné les talons, gagnant la sortie du lycée en courant.  
Mpf. Gaoh ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui la choquait tant. Lui, il avait remarqué les penchants de Marco du premier coup d'œil, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Honnêtement, ce genre de boucles d'oreilles et de cravate, ça ne trompait pas.

*****

Fin de cours, libération. Jetant sa veste sur son épaule, Marco fouillait son sac avec méthode, l'inquiétude gagnant rapidement du terrain.  
Où était ce fichu portable ?

*****

Hiruma, Hiruma, Gaoh, Hiruma… le journal d'appel du capitaine commençait à lui donnait la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Oui, voler son téléphone pour ça pendant un intercours, c'était bas. Mais elle ne se voyait pas, mais alors, pas du tout lui poser la question de l'identité de son amant actuel en face. Surtout s'il se révélait que c'était bien ce démon… Alors Maria s'était réduite à ça.  
Au moins ça avait eu le mérite d'être instructif à défaut d'être réglo.  
Elle referma le clapet du portable après avoir fouillé des messages. Elle n'avait lu que des horaires – plusieurs d'Hiruma, un seul de Marco – mais se doutait bien de leur signification.  
N'empêche, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé son capitaine et ce type… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les images qui s'imposaient dans son esprit.

Surtout, _surtout_, ne pas penser à ce genre de choses.

*****

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que le quaterback des Hakushuu retrouva son bien, rangé dans la poche qu'il occupait habituellement. Il avait pourtant bien fouillé dedans aussi… Bah, l'important c'est qu'il était finalement à sa place. Ce fut au moment où il le sortit de son sac qu'il vibra, indiquant un nouveau message.

_« 20 H »_

Marco haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du démon de réutiliser les même plans. Le brun ferma le téléphone et sourit pour lui-même.  
Hiruma l'attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose de plus original que ça.

Trois tables plus loin, Maria tapotait son bureau de son stylo, se mordillant la lèvre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de soustraire son capitaine des griffes du démon, car malgré tout, ce type restait éminemment dangereux, même pour le brun.  
Alors elle commença à penser à une stratégie qui pourrait les éloigner l'un de l'autre, pour le bien de Marco.

*****

Hiruma n'était que rarement surpris, puisque tout se déroulait toujours selon ses plans. Mais il fallait que cette petite chose brune plantée devant la porte du local, il ne l'avait pas prévue. La jeune fille lui barrait la route et il fit donc un effort pour se rappeler de son nom.

« Himuro, c'est ça ? Manager des Hakushuu. C'est ton fuckin' capitaine qui t'a envoyé je parie.  
- Oui, mentit-elle. Je suis juste venue transmettre un message.  
- Oh ? Rien que ça ? Il n'avait pas les tripes pour venir lui-même me dire en face qu'il abandonne ?  
- Vous ne l'intéressez plus. »

Hiruma resta interdit un moment et serra les dents, agacé.

« Si c'est pour dire ce genre de trucs, retourne voir ce fuckin' longs-cils pour lui dire d'arrêter ses conneries.  
- Il est lassé de jouer avec vous, aussi a-t-il dédaigné vous voir en personne pour vous l'annoncer. Alors je me permets de venir vous le dire, en tant que celle vous succédant. »

Elle espérait juste avoir eu assez d'assurance dans la voix pour être crédible. Elle en douta un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne les talons pour réintégrer le local, sans rien dire. Maria soupira de soulagement et repartit au lycée sans demander son reste. Traîner dans le coin en ce moment même n'était pas recommandé pour son intégrité physique.

*****

Il tapotait nerveusement sur la tables du bout des doigts depuis de longues minutes, irrité. D'ordinaire, il aurait de suite pris ça comme une plaisanterie trop grosse pour être vraisemblable. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'être totalement sûr. Déjà, la relation entre Marco et sa fuckin' manager avait toujours été assez ambigüe pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser pour camoufler ses aventures avec ses amants. Mais la frontière entre elle et lui était ténue.  
En même temps, Hiruma savait le brun entièrement tourné vers les hommes. Etre hétéro, très peu pour lui.  
Le doute subsistait tout de même. Le brun serait capable de ce genre de choses pour gagner. Le démon se mordit la lèvre. En une semaine il était vrai qu'il pouvait s'en passer des choses. Avait-il attendu trop longtemps avant de relancer le jeu ?

Hiruma avait l'horrible sensation de ne plus rien maîtriser.

*****

La deuxième phase du plan n'était pas bien compliquée. Il suffisait de se pendre au bras de Marco en essayant de croiser le démon à l'heure où il rentrerait chez lui. Basique. Aussi emmena-t-elle le brun presque de force se balader en ville après les cours, prétextant vouloir lui « remonter le moral ».

« Mais tout va bien, je t'assure, affirmait le quaterback, essayant de se libérer de la poigne de Maria.  
- Tu n'étais pas bien la semaine dernière, je veux me rattraper de n'avoir rien fait.  
- Maria, je te jure… »

Il abandonna vite le débat. De toutes façons, il n'allait pas au rendez-vous –convocation sonnait mieux – d'Hiruma alors il pouvait bien passer du temps avec elle. Sans le savoir, Maria avait profité d'un beau concours de circonstances.  
Enfin c'était tout de même très gênant cette façon de se cramponner à lui…

*****

Il avait observé la scène par hasard, de loin. Himuro et Marco. Marco et Himuro.

C'te blague.

C'était si peu naturel que ses doutes avaient été balayés en un instant. Presque.  
Après tout il était pratiquement 21 heures et ce fuckin' longs-cils n'avait pas l'air de se soucier pas d'être présent, conformément au message. Hiruma fronça les sourcils, presque anxieux.  
Si jamais cette fille se débrouillait bien, le brun allait réellement lui échapper.

Il ne permettrait pas que leur jeu se termine comme ça.

* * *

**Tulum! Chapitre 6 terminé n____n Plus qu'un avant la fin mes chéri(e)s -^^-**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapitre VII: Un bout de chemin

**Eeeeet voilà. Le dernier chapitre -^^- Terminé par un lemon -encore bah oui, c'est pas si dur à écrire donc j'en profite...- **

**Enfin bref merci de m'avoir lue jusque là, encore une fois, vous êtes mes bienfaiteurs T___T  
****Merci merci merci!**

**Et Bisous!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre VII : Un bout de chemin.**

« QUI ?!! »

Maria crut que Gaoh allait s'étouffer avec son déjeuner. Elle avait réussi à le rejoindre pour manger avec lui sur le terrain –là où il passait le plus clair de son temps – sans qu'il ne l'étripe pour l'avoir honteusement dérangé en plein repas. Enfin, elle avait échappé à ce triste sort uniquement en lui révélant le nom du compagnon actuel de Marco.  
Le lineman la regardait comme si elle avait dévissé un boulon, et parut finalement la croire.

« C'est bien ce mec à qui j'ai cassé un bras ?  
- Il n'est pas le seul à avoir subi ça, je te le rappelle.  
- Le _dernier_ à qui j'ai cassé un bras alors. Pour le moment.  
- Lui-même. »

Le monstre mordit dans son sandwich, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête à cet abruti de Marco ?

*****

Maria continuait son petit manège et son capitaine commençait gentiment à saturer. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la manager d'être aussi… fille ? Il allait dire ça comme ça.

« Si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tous les soirs où presque tu m'emmènes dans ce coin de la ville pour te « balader » ?  
- Juste… comme ça pour te remonter…  
- Le moral, je sais. Si tu arrêtais de mentir, ça ne te va pas. »

Elle soupira et prit son courage pour avouer ses véritables raisons.

« J'ai… découvert ta liaison… avec le quaterback de Deimon c'est bien ça ? »

Marco resta stupéfait un bon moment. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Gaoh lui-même ne savait pas – enfin, pas à ce qu'il sache – et c'était à peine si elle connaissait ses penchants trois jours plus tôt… Son cerveau daigna lui livrer une fabuleuse révélation.

« C'était toi… mon portable.  
- Désolée, Marco.  
- Et donc qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire en me collant comme ça ?  
- Lui prouver que ce que je lui avais dit était vrai.  
- Explique-toi. »

Maria n'avait jamais entendu un ton aussi dur dans la voix de son capitaine, surtout avec elle. Il l'aimait comme une sœur et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de la rabrouer. C'était même plutôt l'inverse. Mais là, elle avait la sensation d'avoir fait une _énorme_ bourde.

« J'ai… fait croire à Hiruma que tu t'étais lassé de lui, que tu ne voulais plus de lui… enfin tu comprends… qu'il ne cherche plus à te voir et…  
- ...Imbécile. »

Ce murmure lui coupa les jambes. Jamais il ne lui aurait parlé comme ça avant…

Marco passa un pouce sur ses lèvres, songeur, et particulièrement ennuyé. Il l'avait cru, en plus ? Merde… Il ne voulait pas que leur jeu se finisse comme ça, à cause d'une personne extérieure à leurs histoires. Surtout pas à cause d'elle. Qu'avait-elle besoin de fourrer son nez là dedans ?!  
Peu importe, ce qui était fait était fait, point. Il fallait rattraper le coche maintenant.  
Non, connaissant Hiruma, il ne serait pas si catégorique en ayant juste quelques paroles de Maria et en les ayant vu se balader ensemble - en admettant qu'il les ai vu.  
Surtout que si quelqu'un devait mettre fin à leur relation ainsi, en prétextant se lasser, ne plus avoir envie de jouer, c'était bien lui. Il n'avait pas sauté sur l'occasion pour mettre fin à tout ça apparemment, c'était déjà un bon point.

Le brun sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro du démon, sous l'œil angoissé de la jeune femme.

« Hiruma ? Oui. Va falloir que l'on mette les choses réellement au clair. Maria est venue te voir apparemment. Hein ? Oui Himuro, oui. »

Le visage fermé de son capitaine lui filait la chair de poule. Marco était en colère et ça lui faisait peur. Réellement. Elle le vit refermer le petit appareil et passer à côté d'elle sans un regard.

« Sois adorable, ne te mêle plus jamais de ce genre de choses. Maruko. »

Il n'utilisait jamais son vrai nom. Elle s'en voulait à en mourir.

*****

Le démon raccrocha avec un petit sourire narquois. Ce fuckin' longs-cils avait même pris la peine de l'appeler pour démentir ? Eh bien, eh bien ! Comme quoi il désirait autant que lui continuer la partie, voire même plus.  
Son rictus s'élargit. Et si c'était devenu encore plus qu'un jeu pour ce satané Marco ? Très amusant. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas connu un mec de sa trempe, capable de jouer aussi longtemps sans perdre d'intérêt ?

S'il ne le détestait pas, il adorerait ce type.

*****

La tête de Maria lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle n'était déjà pas drôle en général, mais là, c'était pire que tout. Autant elle avait en général un air fier et conquérant, faisant honneur à leur équipe – ce qui l'empêchait tout juste d'avoir des pulsions assassines comme maintenant – autant en ce moment même… Elle fixait Marco comme si il tenait sa vie entre ses mains.  
Gaoh souffla et retira son protège-dents pour parler plus aisément à son capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?  
- A qui ? Maria ? Ne t'occupes pas de ça.  
- Tu devrais être le premier à t'inquiéter, logiquement. Donc tu lui as fais quelque chose.  
- Depuis quand _toi _tu t'en soucies ?  
- Ses yeux de chien battu me donnent envie de la casser en deux. Vraiment.  
- Tu sais que le crime de sang est puni par la mort chez nous ?  
- Je m'exilerai en France. Ils sont moins radicaux là-bas, il paraît. »

Marco sourit et le regard insistant de son lineman le fit céder.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je ne veux pas d'un homicide sur la conscience. »

Défaisant son casque, le quaterback s'approcha du banc, et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Maria ?  
- Désolée.  
- Maria… »

Il soupira et tapota la tête de sa manager.

« Arrête de t'en vouloir, c'est pas bien grave.  
- Tu étais en colère.  
- Et ? Ca arrive à tout le monde, cesse de te miner pour ça.  
- Mais Hiruma et toi… éloigne-toi de ce type. Il est dangereux.  
- Moins fort s'il te plait, murmura-t-il, gêné, lui faisant signe de la main de baisser le ton. J'ai pas envie que toute l'équipe soit au courant de ce genre de choses.  
- S'il te plaît, éloigne-toi de lui. J'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs sur lui.  
- Eh, doucement, je sais ce que je fais –il lui ébouriffa les cheveux- et tu ne connais pas tous les détails. Ne t'inquiète plus pour moi, tu veux ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, résignée. Elle se sentait comme réconfortée par un frère et soupira. Il savait sûrement mieux qu'elle ce à quoi il s'exposait après tout.  
Et le plus important, c'est qu'il n'était pas si fâché que ça contre elle.

Il retrouvait sa petite Maria, qu'il aimait choyer à loisir, malgré ses deux ans de plus que lui. Sa grande sœur. Il sentit soudain une main de la taille d'une grande assiette s'abattre sur son épaule.

« J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un t'attends, Marco »

Gaoh désigna l'entrée du lycée du menton, où une silhouette blonde en uniforme était adossée.  
Le brun lâcha la jeune femme avec un sourire réconfortant et se dirigea vers le club de football pour se changer.

Maria leva les yeux vers le lineman, qui se retint de séparer ce petit visage du reste de son corps.

« Tu crois qu'il saura se débrouiller tout seul ?  
- Considérant que lorsque qu'on –que _tu_ – l'aide, ça devient un véritable bordel…  
- Gaoh, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.  
- T'as juste fais une belle connerie. Et t'as eu de la chance qu'il te pardonne et réussisse à tout remettre dans l'ordre. ET ARRETE DE FAIRE CETTE TÊTE !! »

Marco vit Maria se redresser brusquement, reprenant son masque d'impassibilité et de dignité. Gaoh ne devait pas être loin de craquer pour qu'elle se reprenne aussi vite.

« T'en as mis du temps, fuckin' longs-cils. Il a quand même fallu que ce soit ton monstre qui s'aperçoive de ma présence.  
- J'étais concentré sur une jolie fille, désolé. »

Ils eurent un sourire narquois au même instant.

« Plus intéressante que moi ?  
- Je n'irai pas jusque là.  
- J'espère bien. »

Hiruma sentit une main chaude s'immiscer sous sa veste, puis sa chemise, et Marco approcha son visage du sien. Il fallait croire que le brun commençait à s'impatienter.

« Une semaine c'était trop pour toi ?  
- Nnh. »

Il ne préférait pas répondre, de peur de donner l'avantage au démon. Il planta ses yeux céruléens dans le regard saphir du blond, avec un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

« Où ?  
- Ta chambre n'est pas assez loin pour faire ça ici, désolé, rétorqua Hiruma, sarcastique.  
- Tu préfères le confort surtout, oui. »

Ils auraient presque cru être un couple à parler ainsi.

*****

Ce genre de baiser fiévreux lui avait manqué. Haletant, Marco mêla à nouveau sa langue à celle du démon, ses doigts crispés dans les cheveux blonds, à la base de sa nuque. Il en voulait plus. Encore. Toujours plus. Ces lèvres caressant les siennes, langoureuses, ses crocs effleurant sa peau lorsqu'il déposait un nouveau baiser sur chaque centimètre carré de son épiderme. La douceur nouvelle du blond lui mettait les larmes aux yeux.

Hiruma savait qu'il devait s'y prendre autrement maintenant. Il l'avait dominé par la force, et la seconde fois, il avait échoué. Alors il devait utiliser cette méthode là, celle qu'il n'utilisait que si rarement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être tendre, à aucun moment.  
Mais ce n'était pas désagréable.  
Il plaqua une main sur la bouche du brun pour lui intimer de se taire, quand il prit son sexe déjà raide entre ses doigts libres. Le démon se passa la langue sur ses lèvres quand il sentit les dents de Marco se resserrer sur sa paume.  
Bon sang, il était encore plus excitant que la dernière fois.

Il avait envie d'exprimer ses sensations par des soupirs, des gémissements quand les doigts d'Hiruma commencèrent à aller et venir le long de son membre, lentement. Impossible avec ce bâillon. Il sentit la langue du blond parcourir sa gorge, ses crocs laissant des marques écarlates sur sa peau mate. C'était presque magique.  
Mais il n'avait plus envie de rester son jouet éternellement.

Le quaterback de Deimon fit l'erreur de fermer les yeux pour savourer ce contact, relâchant sa vigilance. D'une torsion de reins, Marco le plaqua sous lui, se libérant de ses étreintes.  
Merde. C'était pas bon ça.  
Quoique.  
Les lèvres du brun happèrent les siennes, fougueuses, et il saisit à pleine main ces longs cheveux bruns, appuyant ce baiser. Il se cambra d'instinct sous ce corps mieux bâti que le sien, avide de ce plaisir qu'il commençait à lui apporter. Les doigts de Marco glissèrent jusqu'à son entrejambe tendue, et il serra les dents quand Marco imita ses gestes qu'il avait effectués à peine quelques minutes auparavant.  
Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où il avait réellement apprécié ce genre de contact. Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement quand la bouche du brun migra de ses lèvres à sa virilité, avec un gémissement de surprise. Il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer ses soupirs, et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri quand les doigts de Marco s'immiscèrent en lui.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec personne.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus attendre longtemps. Relâchant le sexe de son amant, une main sous la cuisse du blond, il revint lui dévorer le cou, prêt à passer à l'acte en lui-même. C'était sans compter l'entêtement du démon, qui le fit basculer sur le dos, narquois.

« Tu t'imaginais quoi, là ? haleta-t-il.  
- Ose dire que ça ne te plais pas. »

Hiruma eut un sourire, courbé au-dessus de son compagnon.

« Je ne dirais rien. Ca t'arrangerais trop.»

Le démon guida son partenaire en lui, dans un faible râle. Marco se mordit les lèvres, saisissant fermement les hanches du blond. Quand celui-ci amorça son mouvement, son bassin trouva naturellement le rythme pour accompagner les va-et-vient d'Hiruma.

Son souffle était court, il avait l'impression d'avoir le corps et les poumons en feu. Intense. Brûlant. C'était les seuls mots qui lui venaient pour qualifier son amant, qui venait de se redresser pour l'enserrer, torse contre torse, lui accordant un nouveau baiser, plus passionné que jamais. Il sentit les doigts du brun se crisper sur son bassin, tandis qu'il gémissait entre ses lèvres, ravagé par un orgasme fulgurant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hiruma pour l'imiter, rompant leur baiser, tête renversée en arrière.  
Le meilleur amant qu'il ait jamais eu.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, il écoutait le souffle régulier du démon qui avait enfoui sa tête contre son torse pour s'endormir, et il avait glissé un bras autour de ses épaules minces. C'était la première fois qu'il restait après l'acte et Marco en profitait un maximum, ne sachant pas trop ce que cette nuit leur apporterait ensuite.  
Il se surprit à espérer que ce ne soit pas la dernière, qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là.

*****

Le démon entrouvrit les yeux, réveillé par le battement cadencé qui résonnait à son oreille. Le cœur de Marco. Il leva le regard sur ce visage serein et lui tapota le front pour le réveiller, taquin. Il se devait d'annoncer le résultat de cette ultime manche.

« Debout fuckin' longs-cils.  
- Mmh ? Hiruma ?  
- Je pense que t'es curieux de connaître le score.  
- Match nul. »

Le blond sourit. Il lui avait piqué sa réplique. Mais c'était la vérité.

« Je pense aussi.  
- Alors quoi ? On s'arrête là ? »

La lueur qui s'alluma dans le regard d'Hiruma ne lui laissa pas de doute.

« Je suis très joueur, tu sais. »

Marco rit de bon cœur. Oui, lui aussi voulait continuer à rester à ses côtés.  
Il l'aimait. Vraiment. Mais c'était le genre de sentiment que fuyait sûrement le démon, alors il garderait ses émotions profondément enfouies dans son cœur, pour le moment. Il pouvait bien attendre maintenant qu'il savait que son partenaire ne risquait plus de s'envoler du jour au lendemain.

Ils joueraient, tant qu'il ne le lasserait pas. Hiruma savait que cela durerait, longtemps, très longtemps. Il attendait justement le compagnon de jeu idéal, celui qui pourrait rester à ses côtés éternellement.

Des raisons différentes pour chacun d'eux, mais ils allaient vers le même but. Alors autant faire un bout de chemin ensemble, le plus long possible.

* * *


End file.
